


Behind The Scenes:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Behind The Scenes: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, On Set, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Alex O'Loughlin was thinking that he was lucky to have a great cast to work with, Do they feel the same?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>* Author's Note: This starts my series!!!, Read It & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes:

*Summary: Alex O'Loughlin was thinking that he was lucky to have a great cast to work with, Do they feel the same?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

* Author's Note: This starts my series!!!, Read It & Enjoy!!!*

 

Alex O'Loughlin got to take a break from a scene, cause it was giving him trouble all day, He can not believe that they were on Season 4 of _**"Hawaii Five-O"**_ , & he knew that it could not last, so he was taking every blessing that comes with it.

 

Scott Caan was coming back from getting coffee, & some bagels for their morning brunch, He saw that his friend was deep in thought, The Blond asked, "Penny for your thoughts, Babe ?", The Aussie Actor smiled, & said, "Just thinking how lucky I am with my success, & having a great cast to work with", The _**"Varisty Blues"**_ Star smiled, "Well, I speak for myself, I feel the same way, You are a great friend,  & cast mate to work with", Alex smiled & said in gratitude, "Thanks, Mate", They made their way to the **_"Make Up"_** Trailer, Alex  & Scott stopped in front, & picked two roses.

 

Michelle Borth & Grace Park were getting their makeup done, Alex said with a smile, "You two look absolutely like goddesses", Michelle smiled, & said, "You are such a sweet talker", she leaned in & kissed his & Scott's cheek. The _**"Battlestar Galactica"**_ Star said agreeing, "And you know how to make our day better", The Men gave them their roses,  & the girls were surprised, "What is this for ?", The Brunette Beauty asked, Grace said, "We did not do anything to deserve them", Alex said, "We just wanted to let you know, that we are very lucky to be working with you", Scott said with a dazzling smile, "We love you", The Girls hugged them & said in unison, "We love you guys too", They all took their breakfast & went to find their last cast member, Daniel Dae Kim.

 

"How is your day going so far, Buddy ?", Scott asked with concern, as they saw that their friend is tired, & frustrated by the lines, that they have to learn, "Don't even fucking ask", The Handsome Asian Actor replied simply. Alex handed him over his breakfast, "This would make you feel better", Daniel smiled, & said, "Bless you", They ate & talked for awhile, til their Boss, & Producer, Peter, told them that it's time to go back to work.

 

"I am so lucky to know all of you, You are one hell of a group of people", Alex said, Daniel said with a smile, "Right back at ya", Grace nodded, & the Asian Beauty said, "If you had not direct us to this path, We would not had this much success so far, We owe you", Michelle said, "You are our leader, You lead, We follow", Alex blushed at the praise, & thanked them, They composed themselves, & were ready to work. Scott winked at them, "Here is to another 4 years", they nodded & winked back. They went on with their shooting schedule.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
